1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a pixel structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The sizes of video or image devices have been reduced along with the improvement in computer performance and the development of the Internet and multimedia technologies. Regarding the development of displays, liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream product in today's display market along with the advancement of photovoltaic and semiconductor manufacturing techniques thanks to its many advantages, such as high image quality, high space efficiency, low power consumption, and no radiation.
In recent years, an “array on color filter (AOC)” and a LCD panel with two opposite substrates and a common electrode have been provided along with the development of display panels. Generally speaking, an AOC substrate includes a color filter layer and a conventional active device array layer, wherein the active device array layer is usually disposed above the color filter layer.
However, a storage capacitor is usually formed on an AOC substrate by using the pixel electrode and a common electrode. Since the common electrode takes up space within the pixel region, the aperture ratio cannot be effectively improved when the AOC substrate is applied to a display panel.